


Right Hand Green

by macabreverbosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But also, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Hux, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Twister - Freeform, kind of, sorry everyone, yes I mean the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux really didn't know how Kylo had roped him into this. He was sure it was the wine? Or maybe it had been that shot of tequila they'd had from that half empty bottle that Kylo had somehow managed to produce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hand Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChansonduBonChose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansonduBonChose/gifts).



> So the following prompt:
>
>>   
> Kylo and Hux playing twister.  
> "I just want accidental clothed boners rubbin against each other its all i ask"  
> 
> 
>    
> Ask and you shall receive. 

Hux really didn't know how Kylo had roped him into this. He was sure it was the wine? Or maybe it had been that shot of tequila they'd had from that half empty bottle that Kylo had somehow managed to produce, holding it with a triumphant grin over his head as though he'd struck gold. In any case, whatever it had been, Hux had ended up agreeing to a friendly game of twister. Of course he used the term _friendly_ quite loosely, as it were he barely considered Kylo a friend. _You don't want to be his friend, though do you?_ a traitorous voice slurs at the back of his head. Hux studiously ignores it and the swooping feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was no use dwelling on what Hux actually wanted; in that path lay nothing but ruin.

"Are you going to spin or are we going to stay like this? My back is fucking killing me, man." Kylo whines and shifts his hand slightly to the left to accommodate the strain of maintaining a half bridge for five straight minutes. Hux had studiously kept his mind off all of the different ways Kylo could  _bend,_ choosing rather to focus on the game. He did not notice the way Kylo's spine curved perfectly or how that curve accentuated his broad chest to perfection. Really, Hux was not looking.

"Ever the polite one, Kylo" Hux replies dryly but spins the arrow nonetheless, anything to get his mind off of how much he wanted to _touch._ "Right hand Green." He calls out and watches with mild dismay as Kylo shifts his weight to fling himself across Hux's body; firm abs pressed between Hux's legs for a brief moment then relenting slightly as Kylo found solid ground and heaves himself up several inches away from Hux's body. Hux couldn't even breathe, let alone think, he was wholly focused on not popping an inappropriate boner in the middle of the game. This was what Hux's life had come down to, it all boiled down to the moment where he found himself drunk in Kylo Ren's apartment playing twister at some ungodly hour of the morning. The marvels of life.  

"Your turn." Hux barely manages to keep his tone neutral. This was an absolute nightmare. Who had decided this was a good idea? Even drunk, Hux was sure he had more sense than this, or rather he had been sure. He was no long quite so confident in his inebriated self's ability to make sound decisions. He didn't even like these sorts of games, what had possessed him to agree. A small voice in the back of his head slurs out an answer once more but Hux was far too distracted to care. 

Still very much lost in thought, Hux is quite rudely roused from his semi-stupor by Kylo dragging his whole--very large, very firm--body forward over Hux’s own, the friction just right, so that Hux is forced to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud when Kylo's hips and crotch rub against Hux's rapidly filling erection. This was getting rather embarrassing and Hux silently prayed that Kylo wouldn't notice. Hoping against hope, that this would be allowed to slide with his dignity somewhat intact. But of course that was a moot point.

Kylo stills suddenly, right there, between Hux's spread legs and pulls back slowly to properly look at Hux. Rather than the look of horror Hux had been anticipating he was greeted with a filthy smirk that lit up Kylo’s face, animated the plains of his features beautifully. Hux’s breath catches in his throat.

"Well someone was enjoying themselves." Kylo drawls, moving his hips slow and steady, both of them painfully hard now. "Is this what you wanted? What you'd been hoping for?" Kylo shifts once more as though he were settling in for a good long time. "You really should have just asked, Hux. I would have been more than happy to satisfy you." Kylo chuckles darkly as Hux throws his head back on a moan that had been building in his chest for the last five minutes at least. Hux was burning with embarrassment but he wouldn’t back down, not now.

Pushing down with is hips, Kylo flattens himself against Hux, bodies plastered against each other as they both crash to the floor in a heap of semi jumbled limbs. Chuckling lightly, Kylo seizes Hux's hips in a bruising grip and pulls him in closer, the heat of Kylo's body making Hux slightly dizzy. half dazed, Hux reaches up to run his hands over Kylo's broad chest marveling at the hard plains of muscle underneath his fingertips, kneading and running his nails lightly over the fabric clearly wishing that the offending garment were gone. Kylo moves his hips slightly at that moment and Hux is lost in a haze of sensations.

They'd given up all pretense of continuing the game. Hux sprawled out under Kylo in filthy abandon, rutting against his hip, keening cries and pleas dying on his lips. Kylo was really no better eyes narrowed to slits and focused on Hux’s expressions, unable to look away from the flush spread down to Hux's chest visible beyond the stiff collar of his shirt where Kylo wanted to suck bruises and bite into, the wildly flitting blue eyes, and the wet pink lips that he was dying to kiss and bite. There would be time for that, now that Kylo had Hux under him, he wasn't letting go that easily.

"You know you're not getting away, right? Not now that I have you exactly," He breaks off abruptly to moan and speed up his rhythm. They were close. So close. "Where I fucking want you. Under me and begging." Kylo gives one hard thrust against Hux’s hip and spills abruptly into his pants, wet and hot, a long drawn out moan of Hux’s name sets Hux off, as they rut against the other, riding out their pleasure, and dying moans echo off the walls of the empty apartment. Kylo collapses to the side, careful not to crush Hux and closes his eyes. Hux looks over, an overwhelming fondness builds in his chest that forces him to reach out, run his hand through Kylo's hair, and brush it out of his face.

"We should've played twister before." Kylo smiles slightly and Hux pulls the strand of hair in his hand but continues to stroke soothingly. They could get up later, this wasn't bad all things considered, there was time for a lot of things now that they'd begun somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [here](murderdollls.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
